


Just A Spark

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Frottage, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aida Riko notices that one of her players isn't doing well, and asks the other to take care of them. However, what she didn't count on was the feelings of one Kiyoshi Teppei for Kuroko Tetsuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Spark

It started when Junpei’s ball made it into the basket, and the buzzer sounded not two seconds after. The scoreboard stood to the side with the numbers light up and plainly in sight: Seirin 76, and Kirisaki Dai Ichi 70. 

There was a moment of silence before the loud roar from the crowd washed over everyone, and Kiyoshi watched as Kagami, Izuki, Hyuuga, Kuroko and Mitobe celebrated on the court. Everyone on the bench stood up, running onto the court to join in the celebration. 

From the bench Kiyoshi let his eyes wander over his elated teammates, but it was in that moment he noticed Kuroko. The other standing off to the side, blue hair damp with perspiration, and his hand clenched in a fist. It was such a simple way to celebrate a huge accomplishment, but Kiyoshi couldn’t help but grin. 

_That’s just like him._

However, there was a small warmth in his chest that made what he had gone through on the court that night inconsequential. They had won against Hanamiya, and no one else had been seriously hurt. All of this had been possible because the team had gotten stronger, and because Kuroko and Kagami had been there.

But Kiyoshi continued to have his eyes drawn back towards Kuroko even after he had stood up to join Riko and the rest of the team on the court. 

It was just a spark. But looking back, if Kiyoshi had to pinpoint a moment in time when it started, it had to of been then. 

\----

“I think it would be a good idea to cut practice short today.” Riko looked towards the windows of the gym frowning as she toyed with her whistle. The windows were half frozen and painted white from the constant snow that had been falling since school had let out. 

The team just continued to practice, shooting a glance here and there towards the large windows themselves. 

Turning her eyes back towards the others, she stared at each one of the starters on her team. Everyone _looked_ healthy enough, but there was one person who seemed to be lagging behind. 

Bringing the whistle to her lips, she blew into it and then let it drop down to hang around her neck, forgotten for now as she clapped her hands, “Okay everyone, the snow hasn’t stopped, so just in case I want to call practice early.” 

“Okay you heard her, get cleaned up and head out.” Hyuuga broke the spell over the others who had just been standing and staring at Riko. The others looked at each other, and Koganei grinned as he took off first. 

“All right! We have time to play in the snow as we head home!” 

Kiyoshi couldn’t help but grin as Mitobe reached out a hand his eyebrows furrowing as he frowned. However, Koganei had already started back into the locker room so instead of leaving him alone, Mitobe followed silently behind him shooting a small glance to Kiyoshi as he moved past. 

“Hey. We are leaving practice early so you idiots can get home, not play in the snow!” Hyuuga yelled after them, but even the normal firmness in his voice was gone. As everyone moved into the locker room, Kiyoshi turned and picked up the basketball near his foot tossing it into the bin with the others. 

“Don’t worry about this stuff Kiyoshi. I’ll take care of it, you go help Hyuuga reign them in.” Riko waved dismissively at a few of the balls scattered around the court. 

“Are you sure? It won’t take too long if we both work together.” Kiyoshi watched Riko carefully as she flushed and turned away from looking at him. It had been like that at the Kirisaki game as well. Reaching over he ruffled her hair with a small grin. 

“I’m sure. Besides I have something more important for you to do. Kuroko was lagging behind today again. I think he might be getting sick. Don’t you two live in the same direction?” 

Kiyoshi thought about it and shrugged, “You want me to play babysitter?” 

A voice from behind them sounded out firm and soft. “You don’t have to worry, I’m not getting sick. I can see myself home.” 

Riko jumped and Kiyoshi’s eyes turned towards where the younger male stood, ball in his hand staring back at them. He turned around and smiled, as he moved forward brushing a hand over Kuroko’s shoulder as he took the basketball from his hands. “Now, now, this is on the coach’s orders. We can’t have you getting sick before we start the Winter Cup.” 

“But-” 

“No buts, I’ll walk you home. It’s on my way, and it will be a good time for us to bond.” Kiyoshi smiled down at the former generation of miracles phantom sixth man. 

Kuroko opened his mouth, but Kiyoshi turned away before he could answer, lifting a hand over his shoulder. “I’ll meet you at the door in a few minutes. It shouldn’t take me too long, to get dressed and take care of what I need to in the locker room.” 

\----

“Wow it’s really coming down isn’t it?” Kiyoshi put a gloved hand over his eyebrows as he peered up at the grey sky. The snow continued to fall slowly down dusting and coating everything around them in white. 

Koganei broke past Kuroko and Kiyoshi as he threw his hands up and dashed off around the side of the building with a whoop. Mitobe and a few of the others ran around the side in order to grab him, or to start the chaos, Kiyoshi couldn’t exactly be sure, but he couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face.

In the cold air, Kiyoshi felt his muscles ache more than normal, and he looked down at his arms and legs as they trembled in the cold air and pulsed with a slight ache. Reaching down with a gloved hand, Kiyoshi squeezed at one of the areas he had been hit the most and bruised. 

_I guess I should be careful for right now. I can’t push it.._

“Is something wrong?” Kuroko’s soft voice to his right made him flinch, but Kiyoshi couldn’t help but grin. Turning to the side, he reached out ruffling Kuroko’s hair as the young blue haired male swatted his hand off the top of his head. 

“It’s nothing, I’m just a little sore.” Kiyoshi soothed as he turned looking down the street. 

Kuroko frowned, “From the Kirisaki Daichi game?” 

“Yeah, but like I said, it’s just from the bruising. Don’t worry, I’m not ready to give in yet. We should probably get going before it gets worse.” Kiyoshi laughed as he motioned towards the sidewalk. 

As they started on their way, there was a paff onto the street behind them. Kiyoshi looked over his shoulder with both eyebrows raised. He couldn’t help but grin when he noticed Mitobe and the others throwing snowballs at each other. Koganei waved to Kiyoshi with a huge grin as he picked up some snow and tossed it at Hyuuga. 

Turning away, Kiyoshi slung his arm around Kuroko’s shoulders tugging him close, “Come on.” 

\----

The wind whipped past as both young men made their way down the road. Kiyoshi had long since let go of Kuroko, but he walked along side the smaller male ever so often reaching up to brush some of the snow from Kuroko’s hair.   
After fifteen more minutes of walking in the snow, they had finally reached Kuroko’s doorway. Kuroko looked back at the street with a small frown as Kiyoshi smiled gently and turned to leave. The snow was coming down harder than before, and no one had _any_ business being out in it. “Kiyoshi, how much further is your house from here?” 

“About another fifteen minute walk. But, I should be okay. Why? You aren’t worried about me, are you?” Kiyoshi answered with a small grin. 

“The snow could get worse.” Kuroko frowned as he looked up at the other. 

“Well, I need to get going before it does.” As Kiyoshi turned to move, Kuroko reached out grabbing one of the ends of his scarf. Kiyoshi paused in his step as his hand came up to make sure the garment didn’t fall off his neck. 

“Stay here. It’s too cold to travel any further.” 

Kiyoshi couldn’t help but feel his own heart skip a beat as he stared at Kuroko. Kuroko stared back at him, his lips pursed as he watched the other waiting for his answer. Something had frozen Kiyoshi to the spot, as he gripped just a little tighter at the front of his scarf. Relaxing his hand and letting his arm slide down to his side, he nods. “Okay.” 

Turning around, Kuroko pulled out his keys, opening the door. As the door swung open, the inside of the house was dark. Stepping past the threshold Kuroko turned on the nearest light, and motioned for Kiyoshi to follow. Moving inside, Kiyoshi shut the door behind himself locking it to ensure that the house was secure. 

Slipping off his shoes at the entrance, Kiyoshi followed down the hallway to where the living room was located. Unwinding his scarf, Kiyoshi’s fingers started to work at the buttons of his coat until eventually the coat was opened completely. Kuroko had moved out of the living room for a moment only coming back in with a mug in each hand. Setting one down on the coffee table, he sat down on the couch cupping the cup between his hand. 

Somewhere in between his absence and return, Kuroko had discarded his own scarf, coat, and gloves along the way. Kiyoshi stared at his underclassmen for a moment before he sat down, placing the coat over the back of the couch. “Thank you.” 

When he sat down, Kiyoshi slowly extended his leg, turning it to the side a little with a small frown. 

Kuroko’s frown matched Kiyoshi’s, “Is it bothering you?” 

Kiyoshi sat a little straighter, resting his hand on the offending knee. Gently he squeezed, his normally carefree smile wavering for a split second. “It’s the cold weather. It makes my knee ache sometimes. It’s nothing serious.” 

“Maybe you should soak it in the bath.” Kuroko suggested as he took a sip from the cup in between his hands. Kiyoshi reached for his own cup, and quietly inhaled the aroma. 

“Tea with honey? I thought you’d be more of a hot chocolate person.” 

Kiyoshi grinned as Kuroko blinked owlishly and looked into his own cup. He took a sip and then looked back at Kiyoshi who shook his head with a small chuckle. “If anyone should take a shower it’s you. Your cheeks are a little flushed.” 

“You’re the guest, you should go first.” Kuroko responded as he quietly continued to sip on his tea.

“I guess with that logic, I can’t really argue.” Kiyoshi stood up as he tugged at the neck of his shirt as Kuroko placed down his cup and motioned for the other to follow. Stopping in front of a cabinet, Kuroko opened it up and grabbed a large towel, turning around and handing it to the other. 

Moving down the half a few more steps, Kuroko opened the door and turned on the light. Turning to look at Kiyoshi he stared for a few seconds before murmuring, “I’ll get the spare bedding ready for you. Feel free to take your time.” 

“Got it. Thanks.” Kiyoshi watched as the younger man moved down the hall. Sighing, Kiyoshi entered the bathroom shutting the door behind himself. 

\----

Pulling off his shirt, Kiyoshi dropped to the side, onto the sink cabinet, reaching down to unbutton and rid himself of his pants. Once divested of all his clothing, Kiyoshi shivered wrapping his arms about himself for a second as he moved over to the tub. With little hesitation he stepped into the water and sank down, with a slow sigh. 

Leaning back against the wall, Kiyoshi allowed his eyes to slide shut as he bent his knees sinking into the water. Dunking his throbbing knee into the warm water, the older male rested his damp hand over his eyes, shutting them as he listened to the sound of water dripping faintly. Taking a deep breath, he found his body relaxing as his mind wandered.

_This bathroom smells like him._

Taking another deep breath, Kiyoshi dropped his hand onto his stomach, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. It was easy to picture Kuroko standing on the court amongst the celebration alone, towel around his neck as a bit of sweat slowly trickled down his jaw to his neck. He also remembered how damp the other’s hair had been under his hand as he ruffled the blue hair as he walked past. Kiyoshi had also recalled the small smile he had received in turn as Kuroko had touched the back of his hand gently brushing it off his head. 

Kiyoshi took a shuddering breath as he remembered the scene in the locker room. All the high fives, and everyone pulling off their jersey’s and taking care of themselves after the game. He had watched as Kuroko had removed his jersey, and he had studied the lines of his back. Even though Kuroko was one of the smaller members of the team, he still had definition, even if he wasn’t as built as Kagami or Hyuuga. He had what he needed in terms of serving the team in his own way. 

A grunt sounded from his lips as he forced himself to come back to reality. His hand pressed on his lower abdomen as he felt a small warmth in his stomach as his member twitched already half hard. Shaking his head softly, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m the worst.” 

Sitting up, Kiyoshi cupped his hands together trapping water between them as he brought his hands up over his head, letting the water splash over his hair drenching it. Of course the heat in his body wouldn’t be deterred by a little bit of water. Even though he knew that, Kiyoshi spent several moments pointedly trying to ignore the problem his mind and body were causing him. With a deep sigh he looked down into the water and shook his head, “Hormones.” 

Looking towards the door, he frowned his brow furrowing as he stared hard at the door knob. With a deep breath he leaned back once more into the water, shutting his eyes. 

_This is beyond awkward._

There was no other way, or so that’s what he told himself. Reaching into the water, Kiyoshi let his hand wrap around his member. Kuroko wasn’t the type that would burst into a room while someone was bathing. At least of that the larger basketball player could be sure, as he squeezed himself gently, letting out a soft sigh. His head tilted back once again as he squeezed the sensitive flesh in his hand a little harder. Bringing his other hand to the tip of his member letting his fingers brush against the sensitive head, he felt a jolt of pleasure trickle down his spine pooling in his lower abdomen as the warmth there made the water almost seem cold. 

How long had he even been in the bath? 

_There isn’t a clock on the wall._

There was a soft knock at the door, jolting Kiyoshi up as he leaned forward over the side of the tub. Kuroko opened the door and peeked in, “I’m going to leave these here.” 

Stepping inside, the pale blue haired male moved inside with a pair of large pajama pants, and a t-shirt. However, Kiyoshi couldn’t help but blink a few times. Without another word, Kuroko nodded his head and moved out of the bathroom, shutting the door once again. Kiyoshi let out the breath he had been holding, his face turning as hot as the rest of his body as he covered his face with one of his damp hands. “Yeah, no. I can’t do this here.” 

Without anymore hesitation, Kiyoshi bit back a wince as he turned on the faucet; cool water mingling with the hot rapidly turning the pleasant warm into an uncomfortable cold. 

\---

Kiyoshi let out the water, quickly toweled off and dressed in the large pair of pajamas that Kuroko had brought in not five minutes before. Grabbing his clothing he left the bathroom for the living room. Kuroko met him halfway grabbing the clothing from him as he nodded, “I’ll dry them for you.” 

The smaller male went about his way, gliding past Kiyoshi. A shiver ran down his spine as he wrapped his arms around himself, frowning as he trembled. “Maybe there is a blanket in the living room.” 

Making his way back into the small living room area, Kiyoshi grabbed a light grey blanket off the back of the couch as he wrapped it around himself, settling down with a soft sigh. It didn’t take a minute before Kuroko was back in the living room with him, eyeing him warily. Kiyoshi smiled, “What? I was a little cold.”

“I thought the water was warm.” 

“Oh. Yeah, but I ended up accidentally mixing it with cold water when I wasn’t thinking.” Kiyoshi lied as he sat back a little more on the couch. Kuroko stared at him with that same seemingly indecipherable look he had when he was thinking about something. His cheeks were slightly flushed, which meant that Riko had been correct. 

“If there is anyone that needs to get warm it’s you.” Reaching out Kiyoshi wrapped his fingers around Kuroko’s wrist as he pulled him forward into his arms, wrapping up Kuroko in the blanket and in his arms. A small grin light up his features as Kuroko fell into him. 

A small huff of air came from his underclassman. “Quit playing around.” 

“Who said I’m playing around?” A light smack against his forearm made Kiyoshi smile as he pressed his chest against Kuroko’s back as the other squirmed and turned in his arms. 

“You might want to stop moving like that or it might be awkward later,” Kiyoshi murmured softly as Kuroko went still and slowly relaxed in his arms. Kiyoshi wrapped his arms a little tighter around the smaller figure as he pressed his forehead against the back of Kuroko’s shoulder. 

His own body was a little cold still, even with the blanket around him, but adding Kuroko had the effect of heating up his body slowly but surely. Sitting up once more, with some reluctance Kiyoshi loosened his hold on the other, “Thanks for warming me up a little. I hope that wasn’t too annoying.” 

Sparing a glance to the older male behind him, Kuroko’s cheeks flushed ever so slightly. It would have been different if he had been well, at least that’s what Kiyoshi tried to tell himself. The flush was because of a fever, it had to be. “Your face is a little red. Do you have a thermometer?” 

Kuroko glanced down as he opened his mouth to say something, suddenly the lights flickered and the power cut out along with the sound of the heater whirring for a moment longer before dying out. Kiyoshi frowned looking up over head, “Must have started snowing harder than before.” 

“Yeah.” Kuroko’s soft reply came from right before his face. Even though it wasn’t dark outside, the sky was grey causing the inside of Kuroko’s small home to be darker than it probably normally would have been. Even in the dimness of the little light that was still outside, Kiyoshi could make out the pursed lips and then half lidded eyes. 

It was almost cute. 

Shaking his head slowly, Kiyoshi leaned back one of his arms leaving the warmth and comfort of the blanket to press his large hand over his eyes. Somehow a pleasant heat settled over his body causing his head to swim with several thoughts, most about the blue haired male on his lap.

_Quit thinking like that. You have to gain control of yourself._

“I think Coach lied to you.” Kuroko was quiet in his utterance as he reached up and pressed the back of his hand over onto Kiyoshi’s forehead. Kiyoshi jumped at the coldness of the other’s skin and he shifted slightly against the couch. 

“Oh? She did, did she?” Kiyoshi couldn’t help but let out a soft rumbling laugh. 

“She pulled me aside and said she was worried about you.” Kuroko clarified softly. Kiyoshi let the words hang in the air for a second, before he drew his own hand away from his face. Looking back at Kuroko, he blinked several times. 

If that was true…

“Then why are you so red?” Kiyoshi whispered out into the silence of the room. The only noise that answered him right away was the pressure of the wind on the glass on the sliding door at the other side of the room. 

“You weren’t as quiet as you thought you were in the bathroom.” Kuroko admonished him softly, adjusting himself on Kiyoshi’s lap. 

Kiyoshi felt as if the red on his face blossomed across his cheeks and raced upwards and down his whole entire body. Hanging his head and not able to look at Kuroko, he couldn’t help the laughter, although sheepish, from pouring out of his lips. Of _course_ the other heard him. Of course he hadn’t been quiet. 

As if to confirm further that he was the sick one, his brain started to drum above the back of his eyes as he pressed his hand above his eyebrows with a grimace. “Sorry.” 

“You should think about your lover when you are better and do those things in the privacy of your own home.” Kuroko murmured quietly, so quiet that Kiyoshi was hardly convinced he was the one that had said them. 

“I don’t have a lover.” Kiyoshi moaned softly as he tipped his head back, the back of it hitting the top of the back of the couch. He stared at the ceiling as Kuroko shifted and looked at him, stared more like it. 

Kuroko didn’t move, not even after admitting what he had heard. Kiyoshi sighed as he smiled ruefully at the ceiling, “I only felt that way because I could smell you in the bathroom.” 

A sharp intake of breath was not what Kiyoshi was expected. Also he had been expecting for Kuroko to finally move, to push him, hit him, anything. But the silence prevailed between them as the storm became more fierce outside as the sat in the fading warmth of the room. 

“Don’t say things like that.” Kuroko sighed softly pinching the skin of his inner elbow. 

Kiyoshi jumped, “I said them because they are true.” 

Another moment of silence washed over them, before he felt Kuroko shift and turn to face him, legs on either side of his hips as they sat on the couch. “You’re cruel Kiyoshi.” 

“Cruel? What do you-” Before Kiyoshi could ask, lips although hesitant covered his own in a brief meeting. Warm hands cupped his cheeks as those lips pulled back, and then pressed a little firmer over Kiyoshi’s once again. Wrapping his arm around Kuroko’s slender waist, Kiyoshi parted his lips letting his tongue roam over the lower lip of his kissing partner. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Kuroko allowed him access, and Kiyoshi took everything from the other that he offered, eagerly as his other hand fell to cop a feel of the other’s ass. Pulling back from the kiss, Kiyoshi nipped at Kuroko’s lower lip causing the younger man to gasp and shudder. 

_Please, if I am sick and this is a fever dream. Don’t wake me up._

Even as he pulled back Kiyoshi let his hand linger on the other’s rear as he wrapped the other arm a little tighter around Kuroko, “I’ve been watching you. Ever since Kirisaki Daichi, you know? I was just happy that day, but I didn’t realize that I would find something when I looked over at you.” 

That small spark had turned the warmth in his chest into a small ember, and from that ember it warmed up his insides and made it burst into flames. The warmth in his body, be it from a fever or from the other straddling his lap, was exactly how he felt times a thousand. He took a breath to say something else, but Kuroko pressed his pointer and index fingers over his lips cutting him off. 

“Don’t. Please.” 

Kiyoshi allowed himself to nod as Kuroko scooted just a little closer until he pressed against- 

Oh. OH. 

“It feels like the cold water didn’t work.” Kuroko’s voice wavered as he pressed his knees a little harder into the outside of Kiyoshi’s thighs. Hissing, Kiyoshi squirmed his hands resting on Kuroko’s hips as he nudged the other a little further back. Kuroko squeezed his knees a little hard in retaliation instead of moving back. 

“You aren’t helping,” whispered Kiyoshi breathlessly. 

Kuroko reached out pressing his hands on Kiyoshi’s broad shoulders, howing his head as he slid himself up further into Kiyoshi’s lap and slowly over his crotch. He wasn’t about to retreat now, at least that was the impression he was giving Kiyoshi. That was just exactly like Kuroko and was why Kiyoshi found himself watching the other more and more. 

“Kuroko!” Kiyoshi hissed as all the air left his lungs and his hips pressed up against the pressure on his lap of their own accord. Kuroko let out a soft moan in return as he rocked his hips down, his body in a full tremble. Kiyoshi moaned, grinding his teeth as his hips pushed up in answer over and over again, his hands relaxed as they slowly pushed under Kuroko’s top. 

As his fingertips explored and mapped out each rib, dip, and ridge of the regular player on his lap, Kiyoshi pushed the thin cotton shirt higher and higher as Kuroko broke away from his own exploring to pull off the shirt dropping it off the side of the couch. Even in the dim light Kuroko’s body was pale, almost glowing. 

More sun. When it comes to Spring I’ll have to convince Riko to let us go outside more.

Leaning forward, drawing Kiyoshi out of his thoughts, Kuroko brushed his hand through Kiyoshi’s hair, earning a soft rumbling moan and a firm jerk of the hips underneath him for his troubles. Kuroko gasped taking deep breaths to try and stop his heart from hammering out of his chest as he pressed his hips, down, down, down. With each press of his hips sweet pleasure saturated his nerves causing his head to swim and vision to blur as he shut his eyes to stop the room from spinning. 

“Yes, yes, yes…” Kiyoshi moaned his voice barely above a whisper as he clung to the blue haired male in his lap. Wrapping his arms around the smaller male, he gripped at the back of Kuroko’s neck holding him as close as he could without crushing him or smothering him. How he managed that control, he couldn’t be sure. 

Kuroko shuddered, pressing his face against Kiyoshi’s neck as the pleasure worked up and down his spine, paralyzing his as he let his fingers bite into the borrowed shirt on Kiyoshi’s shoulders. 

“Ki..yoshi…” The desperation in his name whispered into the near silence of the room was so palpable that Kiyoshi couldn’t help but feel his heart pinch before doubling in size within his chest. Kuroko’s hips punched down, speeding up their pace from full slow grinds to small jerking hops leaving both of them breathless and desperate. 

The warmth continued to coil tighter in Kiyoshi’s belly making even taking a breath hard, Kiyoshi’s vision swimming and bursts of color fading into white splotches as he guided Kuroko’s face into his field of vision, trying to ground himself. 

“Beautiful.” Kiyoshi rasped quietly. 

“So perfect.” He added as an afterthought tapering off into a soft moan. 

Kuroko’s cheeks flushed as he turned his head to the side. Kiyoshi shook his head and pressed his hand at the back of Kuroko’s neck as he rocked up, making the other look at him. Letting him see exactly what he was doing. Kuroko’s eyes locked on his as he gasped and his fingers dug into Kiyoshi’s shoulders making him grunt. 

All too suddenly, Kuroko’s body stiffened his back going rod straight as his eyes snapped open wide, lips parted in a silent scream as he twitched and trembled, finally slumping against Kiyoshi’s chest panting as he shut his eyes. 

Pressing his lips to the crown of Kuroko’s head, Kiyoshi’s eyes slid shut as he thrust up once, twice, and then finally the warm coil wound too tight and snapped slinging Kiyoshi over the edge and into bliss. 

Kiyoshi leaned back taking a few slow breaths, a small grin on his lips as he let his fingers brush gently over Kuroko’s ribs as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled forth, “I don’t think this is exactly with Riko had in mind when she asked you to look after me.” 

Kuroko gently smacked his arm as Kiyoshi’s chuckle turned into a good natured laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot I had this in my gdocs until recently. I ended up deciding I wanted to finish it! So here it is, in all it's finished splendor. I hope that everyone who reads this enjoys the pairing and their interactions in the story.


End file.
